


"Just don't sing!"

by nerigby96



Series: Stringing Along [2]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Pain, Post-Break Up, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerigby96/pseuds/nerigby96
Summary: This is inspired by Dean's gatecrashing (with the aid of Bing Crosby) of The Eddie Fisher Show in 1958: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqlfgYZ3vZ0





	"Just don't sing!"

Giggling like schoolgirls. Sneaking behind the curtain, batting it, stroking it, finding the gap. Waiting, waiting. The perfect moment comes, and through you go, arms in the air, swinging back into the act as though nothing has changed. He sees you, can’t look at you, turns his back. You carry on, but your accomplice yanks you backstage and you’re gone. You hear him follow, briefly, calling, hoping. Then he’s back to quieten the hysterical crowd. He sings for you. He sings your song and you want to scream. _It’s just a gag_, you tell yourself as you are dragged away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Dean's gatecrashing (with the aid of Bing Crosby) of The Eddie Fisher Show in 1958: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqlfgYZ3vZ0


End file.
